Oscuro vs Blanco
by Princess Praline
Summary: Jack sabía que no podía relacionarse con los espíritus de las festividades oscuras, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad cuando Norte mencionó que había alguien aun mas travieso que él. Advertencia: Ligero AU. Yaoi. Lemon seguro!
1. Eres un guardián

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de "El origen de los guardianes" no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía. Espero les guste.

...

 **Oscuro vs Blanco.**

 **Capítulo 1. Eres un guardián.**

La asamblea se había reunido una vez mas. La causa, era de nueva cuenta Jack Frost, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no era el acusado, sino que se trataba nada mas y nada menos del invitado de honor. Los espíritus de todas las festividades habidas y por haber, así como los espíritus que proporcionaban sentido a la Tierra, se encontraban presentes en un momento tan dichoso como el que gozaban los 5 guardianes en esos momentos. Aquello parecía un sueño, y Jack realmente no quería despertar.

Aitana, conocida como Madre Naturaleza, quien tenía la apariencia de una mujer esbelta y joven, se acercó cuidadosa al centro de la sala y pronunció con voz fuerte:

-Compañeros espíritus de festividades blancas y oscuras, me he permitido invitarlos a todos aquí para celebrar el regreso y la reintegración de nuestro hermano Pitch Black a la sociedad como un miembro rehabilitado, y para conmemorar a los valientes guardianes que salvaron y protegieron a los niños de todo el mundo de las manos de un Coco poseído. – La mujer extendió su brazo derecho, mientras indicaba a señas al peliblanco que debía pasar al frente con ella – Y por supuesto – continuó una vez que el muchacho captó la idea – para felicitar al valiente Jack Frost por tan afable hazaña. Y es por ello que nos orgullece llamarlo a partir de hoy, un nuevo Guardián. El guardián de la diversión.

El aludido bajó la cabeza mientras una suave sonrisa pintaba su rostro, al momento en que la dama colocaba una coronilla de laureles dorados sobre la cabeza del chico a modo de tiara, para después tomar la barbilla del menor y hacerlo levantar su rostro.

-Que a partir de hoy, la dicha te llene como guardián de la diversión. Y que éste sea tu don para mejorar el mundo que los niños ven con alegría. – la mujer sonrió, y esta fue correspondida por el celebrado.

El aplauso de los invitados resonó en todos los rincones del salón mientras el ojiazul hacía una reverencia en agradecimiento. Así prosiguió la noche, llena de festejos y brindis al por mayor que celebraban la dicha que era tener a Frost como símbolo de una de las festividades blancas.

Por su parte, la anfitriona miraba con detenimiento a cada uno de los presentes, al tiempo en que removía las hojas de una larga lista, buscando nombres y tachándolos si estos se hallaban.

-¿Aitana? – le llamó una chica de cabellos rosados al ver el nerviosismo que demostraba la mujer – ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó extrañada de la seriedad con que Madre Naturaleza se encontraba, después de haber dado tan emotivo discurso.

-¡Cristal! No sucede nada – respondió al ver a un espíritu de una festividad mayor como ella preocupada.

-Estas muy nerviosa – insistió.

-Estoy revisando las listas de invitados – contestó mientras fijaba su vista en la tabla que llevaba en las manos - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías ganas de conocer al dichoso "Jack Frost" en persona – sonrió, esta vez un poco mas tranquila.

-Si, eso, es que, me parece que lo he visto antes, así que, creo que es mejor que hablemos en otra ocasión – un sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica – pero, dime, ¿Sucede algo malo con los invitados? – la cara de Aitana cambió una vez mas, tornándose un poco pálida – Creí que habían venido todos.

-También yo, juraría que todos estábamos aquí – afirmó la mayor.

-¿Faltó alguien? ¿Quizás Padre Tiempo? Aunque él nunca se pierde este tipo de celebraciones – rió – en estos momentos ya debe haber rejuvenecido, son casi las 3 am.

-Padre Tiempo no es el problema, Eros – la menor detuvo su habla al momento, si bien, sabía que Aitana podía sonar seria al llamarle por su nombre humano, entendía que se trataba de algo sumamente importante si se atrevía a llamarla por el nombre que su padre le había otorgado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Hacen falta tres personas, y no me molestaría si fueran otras personas, pero de todas, tienen que ser ellas – suspiró pesado – No quiero ni imaginar lo que ese niño hará ahora que estamos todos aquí, y él está sin supervisión – Cristal comprendió entonces de quien se trataba.

-¿Una festividad oscura, verdad? – preguntó con recelo.

-Así es, Jack O'latern y compañía no están presentes – suspiró nuevamente llevando su mano a su frente en señal de fastidio. – Estoy segura de que Jack y Jacqueline no harán nada malo, deben estar ocupados, pronto será Halloween después de todo, sin embargo, ese niño. – Aitana hizo un puchero.

-Descuida, Jackie nunca dejaría que uno de sus hijos hiciera algún daño sabiendo que no hay vigilancia – Cupido tomó la mano que su compañera llevaba en la frente y la bajó.

-Eso espero – comentó con desgano, mientras giraba su vista a un ebrio Santa Claus que abrazaba a Pitch y le decía lo mucho que lo quería. Aquella sería una larga fiesta y ambas chicas lo sabían.

…

-¿Te enteraste? La Luna escogió a un nuevo guardián – comentó casi en un susurro el espíritu del Halloween a su hija mayor.

-Lo sé, nos llegó una invitación para acudir a la ceremonia de celebración, escuché que incluso pudieron rehabilitar a Pitch Black – respondió la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿en serio? ¡Estás de broma! – aquel hombre con cabeza de calabaza típica del Halloween, soltó una fuerte carcajada que resonó en todos los rincones de la habitación sombría en la que se hallaban.

-Me pregunto que le habrán hecho – continuó la joven al momento en que dejaba de lado la libreta y la pluma que sostenía para sentarse en la mesa que quedaba al lado derecho luego de la puerta y así, quedar a la altura de su padre - ¿Crees que Aitana pueda hacer algo por 'él'? – el hombre detuvo su risa mientras miraba fijamente a su hija.

-Si eso fuera posible, me gustaría intentarlo. – respondió en un tono seco, al instante en que dirigía su vista al chico que se hallaba inconsciente, reposando sobre el sillón de cuero que se ubicaba frente a la puerta. - ¿Has usado algo mas fuerte esta noche? – preguntó sin vacilar.

-Dupliqué la dosis, Aitana y los demás estarían tan ocupados celebrando la llegada de Frost como guardián que no prestarían atención a lo que Lacie hiciera – respondió con molestia y desgano.

-Entiendo. Lamento que tú tampoco puedas ir a ese tipo de reuniones – Jack agachó la cabeza y una vez que la levantó, mostró un rostro humano, el de un hombre joven adulto de cabellos negros azabache y ojos anaranjados.

-No es tu culpa – sonrió – Es mi deber vigilar a los malos espíritus después de todo.

-Algún día Lacie cambiará, te lo prometo – dijo desganadamente.

-Hasta entonces, permaneceré aquí encerrada, 364 días al año – suspiró al instante en que una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro.

…

 **N/A** : Ughs, los comienzos siempre se me hacen muy difíciles. Así que espero les haya gustado, prometo que las continuaciones serán mejores. Háganme saber en sus bellos comentarios que les pareció y todas su bellas dudas ❤ aunque se aclaran al paso de la historia. Por ahora solo quiero decir que espero que no se desanimen con esto :v hasta entonces, nos leemos después. Pd. Leer "Lacie" como "Leici".

Ciao :*


	2. El récord de travesuras

Oscuro vs blanco.

Capítulo 2: El récord de travesuras.

La ceremonia había concluido y de a poco, todos regresaban a sus respectivas labores, el gran salón del castillo desde el cual Aitana manejaba la mayor parte de su trabajo, estaba totalmente sucio y desordenado. La fiesta había sido un éxito. La mañana empezaba a amotinar atravesando los grandes ventanales situados en las amplias paredes y en segundos el lugar iba quedándose vacío mientras los habitantes que solían acompañar a la anfitriona recogían el desalineado castillo.

Todos los grandes espíritus se iban despidiendo con sonrisas y palabras de ánimo al joven que estaba adormilado por tanto alcohol, mientras que Madre Naturaleza indicaba las tareas de sus súbditos para esa mañana. Padre Tiempo se detuvo a observar a detalle las acciones de Aitana, sin duda, era una mujer hermosa, de un cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta la cintura y atado en una coleta completamente recogida, de ojos verdes esmeralda y con una coronilla de flores que adornaba su cabeza. Una sonrisa surgió de los labios de la mujer cuando se percató de la vista de su compañero.

-Ha pasado ya un tiempo – soltó una pequeña risita llevándose el puño cerrado cerca de la boca – Pensé que no vendrías, Tim.

-Estuve un poco ocupado estos últimos días, pero no podía faltar a un evento tan importante. Te ves hermosa – contestó, tomando el puño de Aitana y depositando un pequeño beso en este.

-Es un alivio que la actitud de Frost haya cambiado para bien – mencionó, girándose a ver a los guardianes.

-Y qué decir de Pitch – sonrió Tim – Nunca creí que pudiera rehabilitarse. Fue una gran sorpresa.

-Fue difícil, pero no imposible – respondió seriamente – Quisiera que eso se pudiera hacer con todos. Aun hay mucho espíritus traviesos por ahí. – se hizo un silencio fúnebre durante unos segundos.

-Ha sido un tiempo desde que lo vi por ultima vez – la voz de Padre Tiempo sonó fría. Aitana dio un leve suspiro y bajó la mirada, tomando con su otra mano las manos de Tim. - ¿Estas segura de que no puedes hacer nada por él?

-Lo he intentado durante muchos años, Tim. Incluso en aquella ocasión, no pude hacer nada. Empiezo a pensar que Lacie es irreparable. – su mirada viajó hasta toparse con los orbes grises de su compañero – Empezaba a temer que Frost pudiera convertirse en alguien como él.

-Jack no haría algo como eso. Él es… - Padre Tiempo no terminó la frase cuando el aludido peliblanco y sus compañeros se acercaron a la pareja a agradecer lo sucedido. Tim únicamente les ofreció una forzada sonrisa y ésta fue correspondida por una sonrisa de pena, acompañada de un sonrojo.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Norte – No sabía si era o no un buen momento pero, ya saben, Navidad está cerca y debemos ir a trabajar. Muchas gracias por todo, Aitana. – el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

-Fue todo un honor, Natura, la pasamos muy bien, todo estuvo muy divertido. Gracias por todo – El Hada de los dientes tomó la mano de Aitana y se despidió sonriendo. Meme solo puso un sombrerito sobre su cabeza para luego quitárselo a modo de despedida.

-Gracias, Aitana. – Conejo no dijo mas, y se fue.

-Madre Naturaleza – la voz tímida de Jack le sorprendió. Aitana ciertamente era un poco mas alta que el peliblanco, al punto en que la mujer debía agachar un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. – lo… lo lamento tanto – continuó cuando tuvo la atención de su superior – por las cosas que hice antes, lo siento – las mejillas de Jack se encendieron y pudo sentir como su cara ardía cuando Aitana y Tim se le quedaron viendo, perplejos.

-Está bien – le sonrió con dulzura, tomando sus manos y haciendo que la mirase a los ojos – Eso quedó en el pasado. Lo que importa ahora, es que cambiaste para bien.

-Gracias – respondió – Por no perder la fe en mi. Y… por confiar en que haría las cosas bien.

-No hay nada que agradecer, pequeño espíritu – la voz de Tim le hizo sonrojarse una vez mas – Aunque hubieses ido por un rumbo diferente, apuesto a que Aitana hubiera dado lo mejor para regresarte al camino correcto.

-Lo sé – sonrió – aun así, gracias por todo.

-No hay de que. – Jack finalmente se despidió para reunirse con sus amigos y partir al Polo Norte.

El trineo sin duda se movía bastante brusco, el peliblanco no paraba de divertirse con las reacciones que Conejo propinaba a cada salto y de vez en vez era víctima de los gritos y supuestas caídas del menor. El guardián de la esperanza comenzaba a aturdirse y a frustrarse y el Polo Norte se veía cada vez mas lejos.

-¡Ya no molestes mocoso! – gritó cuando el trineo se ladeó con brusquedad y se aferró a su asiento con las garras mientras recibía una carcajada de Jack.

-¿Por qué? Eres tan divertido Canguro. – respondió sonriente.

-¡Tus bromas nunca serán demasiado buenas! – su rostro palideció cuando Norte hizo una voltereta.

-¿Eso crees? – preguntó Jack entusiasmado

-Estoy seguro.

-Sí, Jack, tus bromas nunca alcanzarán a hacerle a Conejo lo que le hizo Lacie – esta vez, Norte comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón. Todos le fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿Ah si? – preguntó incrédulo - ¿Qué tan malo fue? – sonrió acercándose a Conejo.

-Tan malo que lo hizo llorar – respondió Norte, para después aterrizar el trineo en la cabaña.

-¿Enserio? – se burló.

-¡Ah cállate! Eso pasó hace siglos – su cara se sentía caliente, y por una vez en su vida agradeció el exceso de pelo que cubría su piel.

-Pero espera un segundo – dijo emocionado el ojiazul - ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién lo hizo? Debo conocerlo – sonrió ampliamente. – creo que Aitana y Tim mencionaron ese nombre antes de retirarnos.

-Eh, Jack, no creo que sea buena idea que sepas sobre esa persona – la voz de Hada sonaba preocupada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ese sujeto es de una festividad oscura – comentó con seriedad Conejo mientras sacudía sus patas para quitarse la nieve que había pisado para atravesar desde el lugar en donde se guardaba el trineo hasta el interior de la cabaña donde aquel enorme hombre de barba blanca trabajaba con los yetis.

-Pero… ¿Quién es? – curioseó. Todos se quedaron en silencio viéndose unos con otros.

-Solo te diré… que tiene el récord en travesuras – la voz de Norte había cambiado, ahora sonaba mas seria y apagada.

-Claro que tiene el récord si incluso hizo llorar al Canguro. Quiero conocerlo – sentenció en un leve susurro.

-Jack – Santa Claus le sujetó fuerte de los hombros obteniendo un quejido de parte del menor – fue un error haber mencionado ese nombre, tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a él, ahora eres un espíritu blanco, y sabes lo que pasa si te acercas a ellos.

-Sí – suspiró resignado.

-Prométeme que no te acercarás – continuó el mayor – estaba bien antes de que fueras un guardián. Pero ahora es diferente.

-Lo entiendo, creo… que iré a ver a Jamie – Jack tomó su cayado y salió volando del lugar. Fuera como fuera, él debía conocer a la persona que hizo llorar al Canguro.

…

N/A: Lamento la demora, pero tenemos una bebe en casa y ocupa mucho del tiempo de todos. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque siento que tiene muchos diálogos. Les dejo doble capitulo y espero actualizar el 4 pronto. Si no les agrada el exceso de diálogos, háganmelo saber en los comentarios, aunque si he decidido evitarlo. Sin mas, nos leemos después.

Ciao :*


	3. ¿Es un él? ¿O es una ella?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Es un él? ¿o es una ella?**

Jack sabía que no debía relacionarse con los espíritus de las festividades oscuras puesto que, sus poderes podían ser tan negativos al punto de convertirlo a él en un espíritu oscuro. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó que Norte repitió el nombre que Aitana había mencionado anteriormente, y, aunado a ello, que esa persona tenía incluso un récord mas largo que el propio en travesuras, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre el nombre de Lacie, pero, para su mala suerte, cuando se atrevió a preguntar, obtuvo únicamente en respuesta un susto de parte de Hada, un regaño por parte de Conejo y un sermón por parte de Norte sobre no acercarse al espíritu del día de los inocentes.

Se sentía frustrado, ¿Qué era lo que le ocultaban? ¿Tan malo era ese tal Lacie?. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con rapidez una vez que se encontró en la frontera divisora.

El mundo estaba dividido en cuatro partes: la primera, en donde se encontraban todos los espíritus que daban sentido al universo, el lugar era extraño y poco se conocía sobre el, puesto que no se permitía el acceso a espíritus menores. En él habitaban la Vida, la Muerte, el Destino, el Sol y la Luna, quienes eran los espíritus mayores y solo los tres primeros eran acompañados por sus súbditos o hijos.

La segunda, estaba habitada por los hijos del Sol y de la Luna y algunos como Madre Naturaleza o Cupido que se rehusaban a vivir con sus padres en la primera división. En él se encontraban todas las festividades blancas que contribuían a mejorar el mundo, además de aquellos que daban sentido a la Tierra. A él pertenecían los guardianes, el duende de los tréboles, la marmota, el espíritu del año nuevo, las estaciones como Primavera y Verano, el Hada madrina, además de Padre Tiempo quien odiaba estar junto a Vida y Muerte, Aitana, quien prefería la vitalidad de ahí a la que había en donde se hallaba Vida, y Eros, quien simplemente gustaba de relacionarse con todos.

La tercera parte la conformaba el mundo mortal. Y finalmente, la cuarta se encontraba llena de espíritus de festividades oscuras y aquellos que llevaban pecados y crímenes al mundo humano, tal era el caso de Jack O'latern y sus hijos, Pitch Black, entre otros.

Jack sabía perfectamente bien que si se atrevía a cruzar ese delgado límite entre el mundo mortal y el de la oscuridad, podía quedar atrapado, sin embargo, en un arrebato de curiosidad, decidió adentrarse, pensando en qué podía salir mal si llegase a conocer a su rival; a la persona que incluso hizo llorar a Conejo. Imaginó por un segundo como sería aquel lugar de donde provenían los espíritus encargados de esparcir el mal y controlarlo, probablemente sería un lugar tenebroso y lleno de arañas y animales ponzoñosos que caerían de todas partes, algo así como un túnel o un cementerio por la noche, o quizás se trataba de una habitación amplia, llena de secciones tipo laberinto del cual no se podría salir a menos que se conociera el camino. Respiró profundo cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió, se topó con una ciudad sombría, aunque no completamente sin luz, era amplia y algo deprimente, las habitaciones que asemejaban casas estaban situadas tan lejos como fuera posible las unas de las otras, Jack se giró hacia atrás, para verificar que la línea fronteriza siguiera en su lugar y así era. Todas las dudas y preocupaciones sobre su visita se habían acabado al adentrarse en aquel fúnebre sitio. Ahora, solo faltaba encontrar a la persona de nombre Lacie.

Una mujer se acercó de frente, parecía que le quería decir algo, se veía joven, sin duda era linda, llevaba un largo vestido negro escotado de la espalda y unas zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello caía a caireles en un tono oscuro que se llegaba a perder con el vestido hasta encontrarse con sus tobillos, y, en contraste con todo esto, unos ojos de tonalidad aguamarina, que le miraban con profundo recelo y desconfianza.

-¿Eres nuevo? – preguntó con voz firme y seca cuando los orbes azules de Jack se apartaron de ella haciendo la imagen de que iba a emprender vuelo.

-Ciertamente, no – respondió con algo de vergüenza – lo siento, solo, he venido a buscar a alguien.

-Me parece que te he visto antes – dijo sin hacer mucho caso a las palabras del menor - ¿Te convertiste recientemente en un espíritu?

-Lo siento, eso no – Jack no pudo completar la frase cuando se percató que la mujer estaba a dos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Ya sé! – gritó emocionada - ¡Eres Jack Frost! ¡El nuevo guardián! – la chica dio una vuelta rápida y al regresar a su posición inicial su atuendo había cambiado: ahora llevaba un vestido mas corto y su cabello ya no era tan largo, ahora solo llegaba hasta su cadera. – Lo siento, creí que eras un nuevo espíritu. Mi nombre es Lía, soy el espíritu del día de muertos* – sonrió.

-Un gusto – respondió el peliblanco, algo confundido – Creí que la Catrina era el espíritu del día de muertos.

-Oh, sí, sobre eso – Lía hizo una pausa – tienes frente a ti a la dichosa Catrina.

-Pero, Muerte es…

-No, te equivocas totalmente – interrumpió ella, ofreciéndole una suave risita – siempre me confunden con él pero somos completamente distintos. Mi nombre humano es Lía, pero los mortales me conocen como Catrina, por que ese fue el nombre que Muerte me dio cuando regresé.

-Comprendo – la voz enérgica de la chica empezaba a incomodarlo.

-Escuché que dijiste que buscabas a alguien, ¿te puedo ayudar?

-Eso sería fantástico – su rostro se iluminó al oír esas palabras – la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de por donde empezar – se sinceró.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Quién es la persona que hizo que tuviésemos el honor de que un espíritu blanco nos visitara? – Lía hizo una reverencia.

-Bueno, en realidad, no conozco a esa persona, escuché a Aitana y a Norte hablar de ella, así que, no tengo conocimiento sobre… esa persona.

-¿Y cual es su nombre? – la voz de Lía sonó en un susurro mientras acercaba su rostro emocionado al de Jack.

-Lacie – la Catrina se quedó en una pieza, sin decir una palabra, tratando de asimilar las letras que los labios del peliblanco habían pronunciado – aunque no estoy seguro de si es un él, o es una ella – continuó luego del silencio incómodo que se hizo entre ambos.

-¿Lacie? – preguntó, con la leve esperanza de haber oído mal – Por Lacie te refieres a… ¿Lacie O'latern? – Catrina palideció aun mas.

-¿O'latern? ¿quieres decir que esa persona es familiar del espíritu de Halloween? – la voz de Jack sonaba emocionada

-¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué estas buscando a alguien como Lacie?! – los orbes aguamarina de Lía denotaban angustia con un toque de miedo.

-Escuché que tenía el récord de travesuras, incluso supe que hizo llorar a Conejo – rió – Sería agradable conocerlo.

-¡No debes! – gritó, sujetando de los brazos a Jack – Si quieres un consejo, no te relaciones con él – la mirada de Lía se volvió fría y un tanto aterradora - Escúchame bien Jack Frost – pronunció de manera seria y sin titubeos – Si a los que te rodean has de apreciar, de Lacie O'latern te haz de alejar. Esa persona no es de fiar y si con tu vida normal quieres continuar, tu búsqueda aquí concluirás.

-¿Él? ¿Lacie es un chico? Espera, ¿Por qué dices que no debo relacionarme con él? Norte, Hada y Conejo dijeron lo mismo. ¿Tan malo ese tal Lacie?

-Jack, Lacie es la peor persona con la que te toparás aquí en el mundo inferior. Incluso Aitana le tiene miedo. Por favor Frost, debes regresar a tu lugar, te lo pido por tu bien. El conocer a Lacie no te traerá mas que desgracias. No tienes nada que ver con él. Así que, regresa a tu casa ¿si? – esta vez, le ofreció una sonrisa ladina.

-Está bien – respondió con algo de desilusión, se había atrevido a cruzar el mundo inferior para nada.

Jack realmente estaba dispuesto a regresar, incluso había sido acompañado hasta la línea divisora cuando alguien la atravesó a toda velocidad. Los ojos celeste del guardián se abrieron grandes cuando se toparon con unos azul eléctrico. Aquella persona cayó de lleno en la oscura tierra que se encontraba bajo los pies de los presentes, levantando una gran nube de polvo, Jack y Lía tosieron al tiempo en que cubrían sus ojos y sus bocas. Una vez que la densa nube se dispersó, pudieron ver al causante, o mejor dicho, a la causante de aquel alboroto; se trataba de una chica de estatura baja, no mas de 1.60 o 1.65 metros de altura, su complexión era delgada, llevaba puestos unos jeans negros con una playera de hombre color rojo en donde obviamente cabían de dos a tres chicas mas, su cabello era corto, si acaso llegaba hasta sus hombros, llevaba un flequillo que se confundía con el resto del cabello, de una tonalidad azul eléctrico al igual que sus ojos un tanto rasgados y unos finos labios rosados, sus zapatos estaban rotos, pero se podía notar que llevaba unos tenis. Era bonita sin duda, pero había algo que evitaba que llamara la atención de Jack: sus pechos eran pequeños, tanto, que podía jurar que era un chico con apariencia andrógina. Y no porque al peliblanco le gustaran las mujeres desarrolladas, sino por que la chica parecía mas bien una niña que una señorita.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a levantarla. La mirada aguamarina de Lía se quedó atónita cuando descubrió la identidad de aquella niña.

-Sí – su voz era tan fina y dulce que al instante Jack quedó fascinado con el simple sonido del monosílabo que pronunció.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía salir de la guarida, Lacie – Lía le proporcionó una mirada asesina, mientras la mas pequeña sujetaba la mano que le era ofrecida y se levantaba.

-¡Pero mira nada mas lo que ha traído el polvo! – gritó sarcásticamente emocionada – Nada mas y nada menos que la Catrina, o debería llamarte, ¿Lía? – una sonrisa burlona se escapó de sus labios.

-Esta vez no funcionará – dijo seriamente – Jack, será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo.

-¿Jack? – la chica ladeó la cabeza, dirigiendo su vista hacia el peliblanco – es verdad, ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Lía, ella es…

-Sí, Jack, lo siento tanto, quería evitar esto. Ella es Lacie. – Lía bajó la vista, decaída.

-¿Evitar? – Lacie soltó la carcajada – ¿¡Pero si tú solo esparces desastres!? Y tú, ¿me vas a decir quien eres o no?

-¡Mira quien lo dice! – gritó ofendida, llevándose las manos a la cintura – el que causó el encierro de su hermana – Lacie frunció el ceño emitiendo un quejido.

-Mi nombre es Jack Frost, soy el guardián de la diversión – habló deteniendo la discusión, al ver que las cosas empezaban a ir mal – Pero tú, creí que Lía había dicho que eras un chico.

-¿Guardián? ¿De la Luna? ¿Una festividad blanca? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando – susurró.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué? ¿nos conocemos? ¿te debo algo? ¡ya sé! Probablemente esa estúpida marmota te dijo que…

-¡Espera! – le interrumpió Jack cuando se percató que Lacie empezaba a enojarse – Supe que, tenías el record de travesuras. Por eso, quise conocerte, pero, para ser sincero, esperaba que fueras, un chico.

Lacie ladeó la cabeza – así que, el récord de travesuras ¿eh? Bien, te contaré, pero sólo si vienes a mi casa – sonrió lujuriosamente mientras miraba de arriba hacia abajo la complexión y la apariencia de Jack.

-¡Jack! ¡No debes! – Catrina le sujetó del brazo – Prometiste que volverías a tu hogar sin relacionarte con él – su miraba demostraba tristeza.

-Pero ella es..

-¡Te equivocas! Esa niña, ¡no es lo que crees!

-¡Ah si! – intervino Lacie estirando sus brazos al cielo – olvidé mencionarlo – dijo mientras caminaba suavemente hacia el ojiazul – Mi nombre es Lacie O'latern – pronunció acercando sus labios a los del guardián – y soy el espíritu del día de los inocentes – dicho esto, la distancia que separaba sus bocas fue acortada cuando la chica finalmente le robó un ligero y fugaz beso. Los ojos de Jack se abrieron grandes, cuando se percató entonces, que, frente a él, se hallaba un chico, de apariencia casi exactamente igual al de la chica con la que segundos antes estaba hablando salvo que el chico medía al menos 1.70 metros, estaba totalmente plano, su cabello era un poco mas corto y sus ojos ya no eran tan rasgados. – Y sí – continuó, esta vez su voz sonaba un poco mas gruesa, aunque aún era agradable e iba de acuerdo a su apariencia – acabas de ser besado por un chico.

…

N/A: Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Los * que pue son para notas:

*En mi país, el 1 de noviembre es día de todos los santos, se festeja a todos los angelitos que murieron antes de ser bautizados y el día 2 de noviembre se celebra el día de muertos, en donde se ponen altares a nuestros familiares fallecidos ofreciéndoles un banquete de los platillos que en vida les gustaban con velas y flores de Cempaxúchitl para que encuentren el camino hacia este mundo con su fuerte olor, probablemente se celebra en mas países pero no estoy muy segura. En fin, en este día se celebra también a la dichosa Catrina, que es representada como una calavera vestida con finos, largos y vistosos vestidos, así como sombreros anchos adornados de acuerdo a su vestimenta. Se realizan "calaveritas literarias" que son como poemas alusivos a la muerte, chuscos (cómicos) y que riman, por ello; Lía le habla en verso a Jack. Tiene una historia pero no la voy a hacer tal cual, como dice el summary; es un ligero AU, así que cambiaré algunas cosas, como el pasado de algunos personajes.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras redundantes pero es que a veces no me fijo bien. Sin mas. Nos leemos después.

Ciao :*


	4. Festividades oscuras y los O'latern

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "El origen de los guardianes" no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía.

…

 **Capítulo 4: Festividades oscuras y los hermanos O'latern.**

El rostro de Jack palideció aun mas al escuchar y ver al chico frente a él, quien era al menos uno centímetros mas bajo. Giró la vista hacia Lía observando a detalle las facciones de asco que no podía ocultar, al instante, Jack sintió su cara arder y Lacie se echó a reír cuando notó que ambos; Lía y Jack, estaban sonrojados.

–¡Mira tu cara! – dijo Lacie estallando en risa – ¿No me digas que nunca habías besado a un hombre? – el peliazul se soltó del agarre que había hecho durante el beso y llevó sus manos a su estómago – ¡Me gustaría tener una cámara en este momento!

–En realidad – interrumpió Jack avergonzado – no había besado a nadie – la risa de Lacie se detuvo en seco, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y después sonrió lascivo.

–Yo podría enseñarte a besar – susurró, acercándose cada vez mas y acariciando con sus finos y delgados dedos el rostro frío de Jack.

–¡Lacie! – gritó la Catrina, sacando una aguja de su vestido y girándola para luego ser transformada en una guadaña, al segundo, hizo un movimiento fuerte atravesando por en medio de ambos chicos y el espíritu del día de los inocentes se hizo hacia atrás con brusquedad. Jack solo sintió un escalofrío cuando el cálido tacto del muchacho fue separado así como así.

–¿Sigues aquí? – preguntó con sarcasmo y molestia.

–Si te molesta puedes irte a coquetear a otra parte – respondió enojada mientras atraía a Jack hacia sí con su guadaña.

–¡Oye! Yo estoy jugando con él – se quejó.

–¡No me importa! Jack se va ahora mismo a su casa, ¿no es así, Jack? – Lía le sonrió con ternura y el peliblanco solo asintió.

–¿No te cansas de ser tan aguafiestas? – Lacie frunció el ceño.

–¿Y tú no te cansas de ser tan promiscuo? – esta vez, Lía giró la guadaña y ésta quedó transformada de nueva cuenta en una aguja con la que perforó un pedacito de su vestido. Hecho esto, se llevó las manos a la cintura y dio un paso hacia Lacie.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia – protestó el peliazul cruzando los brazos. Jack solo miraba confundido la situación, había visto de los pies a la cabeza ya un tanto de veces al chico y seguía sin comprender por qué todos le temían.

Si bien, el muchacho se veía algo afeminado y era extraño que le tratase con tanta familiaridad al grado de besarlo y tocarlo de la manera en que lo había hecho segundos antes de que Lía le intentara golpear, pero seguía sin entender qué lo hacía tan malo que ni siquiera Aitana pudiera controlarlo. Tal vez era como Pitch, pero al darse cuenta de la manera en que Lía hablaba con él, le hacía creer que Lacie solo era travieso.

–Disculpen – decidió interrumpir Jack cuando vio que Lacie sacaba un látigo azul y Lía volvía a armar su guadaña. Ambos le miraron y el peliblanco solo atinó a sonreír una vez que captó la atención – Entiendo que tienes el récord de travesuras – prosiguió pensando en una mejor excusa para detenerlos.

–¿Por qué te interesa saber? – respondió Lacie.

–Bueno, solo es curiosidad, porque, yo bien podría romper tu récord si me lo propusiese – sonrió con amabilidad, el otro solo levantó una ceja y miró a Lía.

–Jack – dijo Lía con ternura – La verdad es que no creo que puedas hacer todo lo que este tipo ha hecho.

–¿En serio? – respondió el aludido un poco triste –Me gustaría saber que es lo que has hecho – esta vez, Lía fue quien ladeó su cabeza y Lacie se echó a reír una vez mas. Amaba la ingenuidad de aquel sujeto.

–Si en realidad quieres saber – dijo Lacie – debes venir a mi casa – Jack abrió la boca para decir algo en protesta, cauteloso, pues muchos le habían advertido acerca de él, sin embargo, la mano del muchacho sujeta a su muñeca y una sonrisa divertida le impidió decir otra cosa mas que un simple "está bien".

–¡Claro que no lo está! – gritó Lía sujetando a Lacie de la mano con la que sostenía a Jack y apartándola del guardián.

–Si no te importa – respondió Lacie, jalando su muñeca y atrayendo a Lía hacia sí – me haces daño – la Catrina soltó su agarre haciendo un puchero.

–Está bien, Lía – dijo Jack – si quieres puedes venir con nosotros – continuó con nerviosismo. Lacie alzó una ceja, fastidiado. – eso si no te molesta – esta vez se dirigió al peliazul.

–Como sea – respondió – lo importante es que vayas – sonrió con lujuria.

Lía en realidad no quería ir, aun recordaba la sarta de bromas que el menor le había hecho años atrás que seguía resentida con él, no quería verse involucrada de nueva cuenta con ese chico, pero el hecho de que Jack era ingenuo, novato y que no conocía la historia de Lacie O'latern, le hizo sentirse preocupada por dejarlo con el espíritu del día de los inocentes, si de por si, ya era malo que como una festividad blanca estuviese en el mundo inferior, ahora decidía irse con el peor de todos en ese lugar.

–Llegamos – la voz de Lacie le hizo regresar a la realidad.

Jack miró a detalle la guarida en la que se encontraba, sin duda era diferente a la de Conejo, Hada o Norte; por fuera se veía como una mansión antigua, con paredes altas que parecían rodear lo que se distinguía como un pequeño jardín, a la entrada, tenía una gran puerta de madera que rechinaba al abrirse y cerrarse y, una vez adentro, la casa se veía tenebrosa, había una tenue luz que se colaba de afuera por unas ventanillas que se situaban en lo mas alto de la sala, que era lo primero que había al entrar, a la derecha de esta, había una pequeña puerta que conducía a un largo pasillo sin iluminación en el cual, habían tres puertas mas, una a cada lado y otra al fondo. Y fue en esta ultima a la que entraron siguiendo a Lacie.

–¡¿Dónde diablos has estado?! – la voz de una chica se escuchó cuando el peliazul entró a la habitación, advirtiendo a los otros dos que era mejor esperar.

–Por ahí – respondió Lacie caminando sin cuidado hacia el sillón de cuero que se hallaba al lado derecho de la puerta – con un amigo – terminó por decir, mientras se recargaba en el sofá y le sonreía malicioso a la chica.

–¡No bromees Lacie! – gritó ella acercándose a él, lanzándole una camisa negra y un par de tenis en mejor estado que los que llevaba – ¡Maldición! Te busqué por todos lados, creí que te había pasado algo – continuó, esta vez, su voz sonaba preocupada. Tomó por los brazos al chico y le sacó la playera que éste llevaba, para después ponerle la camisa negra que le había lanzado, le quedaba justa y no se sujetaba a su cuerpo mas que por un cuello que asemejaba un collar. Lacie hizo un puchero.

–Como si así fuera – murmuró cuando la joven terminó de cambiarlo.

–¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó nuevamente molesta.

–Que tenemos compañía – respondió apuntando hacia la puerta de en medio, puesto que había tres: la primera (al lado del sillón) daba a la habitación del lado derecho del pasillo, la segunda (la de en medio) daba al pasillo y la tercera, que se encontraba frente a un gran librero, daba a la habitación del lado izquierdo del pasillo. La puerta se abrió con lentitud mostrando a Jack y a Lía quienes se adentraron al pequeño estudio, notando entonces el escritorio, el sillón, el librero y el gran papeleo que la chica tenía regado por todos lados.

–¡Jacqueline! – gritó Lía emocionada corriendo hacia la chica abrazándola. La otra correspondió el abrazo y sonrió contenta.

Jack solo se quedó mirando, empezaba a fastidiarse de tener que ver a tantas personas que le impedían hablar con tranquilidad con el peliazul. Inclinó la cabeza para observar lo que Lacie hacía pero su atención fue robada por la chica a la que Lía abrazaba; era al menos un poco mas alta que Lacie, probablemente era de su estatura, tenía el cabello negro atado a una coleta alta con un flequillo, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa similar a la playera que le había puesto a Lacie, salvo que la de ella tenía detalles naranjas y sus ojos purpuras miraban con emoción a sus invitados, todo aquello le era irrelevante a Jack, no era ni mas ni menos atractiva que Lía, o que Hada, incluso Cupido llegaba a ser mas bonita que ella, sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Jack fue en realidad las pesadas cadenas que la chica llevaba en sus muñecas y tobillos. Miró a Lacie y pudo observar que éste no podía apartar la vista de ellas, un gesto triste se coló en el rostro del peliazul y finalmente desvío la mirada.

–Disculpa – la voz de Jack llamó la atención de todos – Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿No te molestan esas cadenas?– Lacie le propinó al instante una mirada llena de molestia y apretó los dientes en señal de fastidio, por su parte Jacqueline y Lía solo le observaron con sorpresa.

–¡Es verdad! – respondió Lía ignorando a Jack – Jacqueline, él es Jack Frost, el guardián de la diversión. Hijo… de la luna – dijo, susurrando las ultimas palabras, dudando de si era correcto o no llamarlo así.

–Es un gusto – respondió la otra, la mirada de Lacie se desvío una vez mas y esta vez hizo un gesto de desprecio. – Soy Jacqueline O'latern, espíritu alterno de Halloween.

–¿Alterno? – Jack no sabía porqué le habían evadido tan de repente, pero prefirió no volver a preguntar, entendiendo que ninguno de los tres quería hablar de aquello. Miró con curiosidad cómo Lacie fruncía en entrecejo en señal de incomodidad y molestia con la mirada fija en el escritorio de Jacqueline, sosteniendo sus piernas, sentado en posición de mariposa. ¿Dónde había quedado su energía?

–Sí – sonrió la chica soltando a Lía y acercándose un poco hacia Jack – sucede que yo soy la ayudante de Jack O'latern, así que mi festividad también es Halloween, pero los niños solo conocen a mi padre, por lo que soy solo un espíritu alterno.

–¿Entonces ellos no puede verte? – preguntó un poco triste.

–No exactamente – respondió – He oído hablar de ti Jack. Recientemente te convertiste en el guardián de la ¿diversión?

–Sí, de hecho, ayer fue mi ceremonia de bienvenida – contestó sonrojado. Por reflejo, Jack giró levemente su vista hacia Lacie y se percató de que tenían la atención del chico.

–Claro, recibimos una invitación, eres la sensación del momento – una leve risita se escapó de sus labios y con suavidad golpeó ligeramente el brazo del peliblanco, quien solo le miró atónito.

–¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que teníamos invitación? – preguntó Lacie molesto, tirando de una de las cadenas de los pies de Jacqueline. La chica solo soltó un quejido y resbaló, cayendo de rodillas.

–Tú – dijo molesta volteando la cabeza hacia Lacie, quien sostenía ahora dos cadenas, una de su pie derecho y otra de su mano izquierda – Te desapareces todo el día y cuando llegas haces este tipo de cosas… – apretó las puños.

–Ah –, suspiró – ya decía yo que era extraño que me drogaras con algo mas fuerte, así que se trataba de eso ¿no hermanita? – dijo pensativo al instante en que tiraba un poco mas fuerte de ambas cadenas, atrayendo a la chica hacia sí.

–En primera, no fue algo mas fuerte, fue la misma droga, pero dupliqué la dosis, y en segunda, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a estar tirando de esas cosas?! – gritó, y dándose la vuelta para sentarse, tomó las mismas cadenas que Lacie y las jaló con fuerza haciendo que el peliazul cayera al piso – ¡Te busqué esta mañana para llevarte el desayuno, y no estabas! No puedo creer que después de salvarte de Aitana me pagues de ese modo, tú niñato de…

–¿Salvarme? – la interrumpió riendo – No me hagas reír, siempre es lo mismo contigo, solo pasa algo como una ceremonia y me drogas, apenas me ves que saldré de la guarida y me drogas, ¡Oh, claro! Vaya forma de salvarme – se quejó tirando nuevamente de las cadenas.

–Si tan solo fueras mas obediente y no hicieras travesuras, entonces yo no… – no pudo continuar por que un quejido bastante sonoro salió de sus labios, bajó su vista y se percató de que su muñeca empezaba a sangrar.

Lía y Jack, quienes habían visto todo, solo se inclinaron a ayudar a la chica cuando escucharon la voz lastimosa de Jacqueline.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jack, levantando a Jacqueline, tomándola por debajo de sus brazos. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose al sentir el frío tacto del peliblanco por sobre su pegada blusa negra. – Que alivio.

–Gr… gracias – tartamudeó. A Lacie todo aquello le pareció de lo mas aburrido y asqueroso que solo se levantó del piso dispuesto a marcharse de la habitación, sin embargo, cayó de nuevo al tropezar con una de las cadenas de su hermana.

–¡Oye! – la voz de Jack hizo que Lacie abriera de repente los ojos y se acomodara para hincarse. –¿Te lastimaste? ¿Estás bien? – Jack se aseguró de que Jacqueline estuviera bien para luego acercarse a Lacie y ofrecerle su mano para que éste se levantara.

–Si, solo tropecé – sostuvo con cierta desconfianza la mano que el guardián le tendía y cuando tiró de él para ayudarle a levantarse, su cuerpo quedó demasiado cerca del contrario, sintió entonces, de nueva cuenta aquel tacto frío que le daba una sensación extraña. Bajó la vista y lo soltó evadiendo los ojos del peliblanco. Jacqueline solo le vio con extrañeza, y su sonrisa y sonrojo se transformaron en una mirada triste. – ¡Ha, ah! – dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba con una mueca de frustración – Estar aquí me ha desanimado, si quieres oír la historia entonces ven luego – Jack iba a protestar, pero Lacie le no le dio tiempo puesto que prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar, abrió la primer puerta que se situaba al lado del sillón, y se adentró, el peliblanco pudo observar una cama y una mesita de noche de manera rápida, por lo que supuso que se trataba de la habitación del peliazul.

–Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Lacie sentirse avergonzado con alguien – dijo Jacqueline con un dejo de tristeza. Lía desvío la mirada y Jack le observó curioso.

–No creo que se sintiera avergonzado – dijo Lía – Tu 'hermanito' – pronunció con énfasis en esta palabra – hace mucho que perdió la vergüenza.

–¿Será? – sonrió divertida la de ojos purpuras – por cierto – continuó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Jack – ¿puedo saber porque has venido hasta aquí? Si no me equivoco eres una festividad blanca ¿verdad? ¿Será que piensas hacerte una festividad oscura?

–¡No! – se apresuró a negar – eso, es solo que… yo, bueno en realidad yo… - tartamudeó llevándose una mano a la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

–Jack quería hablar con Lacie – interrumpió Lía, el peliblanco solo le miró con agradecimiento.

–¿¡Con Lacie!? – se sorprendió la mayor de los O'latern – eso es… bueno, creo, ¿te hizo algo malo? – sonrió Jacqueline un tanto asustada para luego preguntarle lo último con preocupación, Jack negó con la cabeza y ladeó un poco su cayado. Suspiró – Pero, por ahora no creo que Lacie quiera hablar con nadie, probablemente ya ni siquiera esté en su habitación, si quieres hablar con él entonces será otro día – la chica le ofreció una sonrisa amable y puso su mano en el hombro del guardián, Jack simplemente suspiró y asintió a modo de despedida.

Luego de eso, Lía le acompañó hasta afuera, alegando que Jacqueline tenía cosas importantes que hacer y que había perdido mucho tiempo con la visita, de modo que no podía acompañarlos a la salida, de igual manera, ella conocía a detalle cada rincón de aquella enorme casa que usaban como guarida y aprovecharía para llevarle de forma segura hasta la línea fronteriza, Jack no protestó, aunque se sentía desanimado. Una vez que se retiraron, Jacqueline quedó sola en el estudio, suspiró pesado, llevándose las manos a la cara y se sentó con gran pesar en la silla giratoria que estaba frente al escritorio.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto me tuvo que pasar a mi? – susurró molesta mientras bajaba sus manos y se aferraba a sí misma en un abrazo, recordando el tacto de Jack y sonrojándose al instante – esto no es bueno – dijo, giró la mirada al escritorio y sonrió un poco melancólica – quizás un poco de trabajo me calme – y finalmente se puso a llenar y ordenar papeles, después de todo el Halloween se acercaba.

…

Lacie había caído sentado en la puerta luego de cerrarla tras de sí y evadir a las visitas. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿acaso se había visto tan mal? No entendía porqué, pero se sentía realmente fatal, abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en ellas, mientras recargaba su espalda en la puerta que daba al estudio de Jacqueline. Escuchó entonces, que su hermana decía "Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Lacie sentirse avergonzado con alguien". Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y recordó la incomodidad que sintió al tener a Jack tan cerca luego de burlarse de su hermana mayor. No comprendía, unas horas antes estaba besándolo e intentando seducirlo sin problemas, y ahora se sentía extraño.

–Eso no es verdad – murmuró. Seguido de ello, pudo escuchar como Lía y Jacqueline se burlaban de él, cosa que le molestó. Y luego, el cómo Jack le dijo a la mayor que había ido hasta ahí para hablar con él.

Sonrió malicioso, mientras escuchaba como el guardián y la Catrina se despedían para después salir de la guarida.

–Quizás pueda divertirme un poco con él – murmuró tras pensarlo unos minutos llevándose una mano al vientre. –Esto será grandioso – terminó por decir y luego se levantó de su lugar, tomó una chaqueta negra que estaba en su cama y salió de la habitación por la puerta que daba al pasillo, sigiloso para evitar que Jacqueline escuchara. Lacie comenzaba a ser un experto en escaparse también de su hermana.

…

N/A: Hey! ¿Cómo están? ¿han estado esperando actualización? Si es así entonces les agradezco por la paciencia. Agradezco a bluefrosty27 y a TexmDoblxsWTF por sus comentarios. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, pretendía subir también el 5 pero les juro que llevo mas de una semana escribiendo esto, no por falta de inspiración ni nada de eso, de hecho casi todos los capítulos están listos, solo les falta seguimiento y conclusión, en fin, la razón de tardarme fue que tuve que hacer mi papeleo para la universidad, realmente espero terminar este fic antes de que entre en septiembre. Ya casi se viene lo bueno. Espero poder actualizar cada 10 días capítulos dobles. Sin mas, me gustaría que dejaran sus bellos comentarios agradeciendo de antemano su lectura ❤ y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, les juro que lo he revisado alrededor de 8 veces, también por eso me tardo en escribir, mi tablet a veces no corrige bien y odio usar la computadora, en fin, detallitos n.n ahora si. Hasta pronto.

Ciao :*


	5. Protegiendo la inocencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "El origen de los guardianes" no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago si fines de lucro, solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía. Espero les guste.

Capítulo 5: Protegiendo la inocencia.

Había quedado decepcionado después de aquel fatídico incidente, en realidad no podía creer que no hubiese tenido la oportunidad para hablar con el chico cuyas travesuras rompían su propio récord, pero no se iba a dar por vencido hasta saber qué lo había hecho colocarse en primer lugar. Sujetó con fuerza su cayado y dejó que el viento le guiara a voluntad, sin embargo, una mano casi tan fría como la de él le atrajo en un jalón.

–¿Estás bien? – la voz y la mirada preocupada de Lía hicieron que Jack regresara a la realidad.

–Si, lo estoy – respondió apresurado, intentando calmar a la chica que parecía no confiar en sus palabras.

–¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó ansiosa.

–Si, yo, solo estaba pensando – dijo proporcionándole una cálida y amable sonrisa.

–De acuerdo – suspiró correspondiendo el gesto – como sea, lamento que hayas venido hasta aquí para nada – continuó una vez que llegaron a la línea que dividía el mundo inferior del mortal.

–Bueno, no importa ya – contestó Jack.

–Supongo que vendrás de nuevo ¿o me equivoco? – Jack solo asintió sonriendo – eso pensé, bueno, si no hay nada mas que quieras hacer aquí, entonces ve a casa – Lía hizo un gesto con sus manos y después apuntó a la línea que el peliblanco ya no percibía – Si no puedes cruzar, entonces dímelo y te ayudaré.

–Dime, Lía, ¿Cuál es tu trabajo como espíritu? – preguntó recordando que en la ciudad de Jamie solo algunos festejaban su día – ¡ah! ¡Espero que no lo tomes a mal! Lo siento si se malentiende – se apresuró a explicarse y la Catrina solo emitió una pequeña risita.

–No me molesta. Verás – dijo llevándose una mano a la cintura y la otra a la barbilla – Yo estoy aquí para ayudar a los difuntos, o mejor dicho, a sus almas, a atravesar el mas allá, mi trabajo es asegurarme de que no queden vagando en el mundo de los mortales, al menos aquellas almas que no dejan nada pendiente. Como sabrás, mi festividad no se celebra en todo el mundo, pero en los lugares en que se hace, mi deber es guiar a los muertos hasta la división mortal en donde sus familiares les esperan con recuerdos y cariño. – esta vez, se llevó la mano que tenía en la barbilla al corazón.

–¿Y qué sucede con los que no los recuerdan? – preguntó Jack, sorprendido del trabajo tan importante de la chica.

–Eso, bueno – tartamudeó Lía un poco triste – ellos se quedan en el lugar donde Muerte.

–Comprendo – Jack bajó la mirada y no preguntó mas. – Entonces, supongo que te veré después – dijo sonriente y después de que la Catrina se despidió de él con un abrazo, cruzó la línea fronteriza y voló a toda prisa hasta que llegó al mundo mortal.

Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, no había pasado ni siquiera el día completo en aquel lugar y en realidad no había hecho absolutamente nada mas que volar, caminar y conocer personas. Sin embargo se sentía débil, tan débil que solo tenía fuerza para llegar a la cabaña de Norte en donde se estaba quedando por el momento.

...

–Te tardaste demasiado en llegar – la voz de Norte sonaba seria – ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? – preguntó al notar la presencia del peliblanco en el taller.

–Les dije que había ido a jugar con Jamie – respondió Jack despreocupado – ¿Sucedió algo malo en mi ausencia? – dijo inocentemente mientras jugaba con su cayado y congelaba a un pobre duendecillo que pasaba por ahí con una gigantesca galleta para su amo.

–Sucede, que te buscamos en todos lados y no te encontrábamos, Jack, estábamos preocupados por ti – respondió Hada volando de aquí para allá rodeándolo de manera rápida y asegurándose de que estuviera intacto – no sé que habríamos hecho si algo te pasaba – terminó por decir una vez que inspeccionó de los pies a la cabeza.

–Hada, tranquila, estoy bien – dijo, sintiéndose un poco incómodo – pero díganme ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me buscaban?

Todos se le quedaron viendo sin decir nada. Jack enarcó una ceja y después recargó su cayado en una mesa.

–Bueno – empezó a decir Hada un tanto nerviosa – lo que sucede, no sé si para ti sea bueno o malo – dijo juntando sus manos y luego las plumas de su cabeza se erizaron, por lo que comenzó a enviar a sus pequeñas Haditas a trabajar.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – respondió Jack ansioso.

–Bueno, verás, eh, compañero, sucede que – la voz de conejo también sonaba nerviosa, al ver que no articulaba oraciones completas, Sandman lo movió a un lado y empezó a crear figuritas a toda velocidad sobre su cabeza, tan rápido que Jack no entendió nada nuevamente.

–Sucede – dijo Norte alzando la voz – que Hombre de la Luna cree que debemos convivir mas con Pitch ahora que Aitana lo ha rehabilitado – pronunció la oración en un tono de voz normal.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? O mejor dicho ¿de que modo? – se apresuró a responder el ojiazul.

–A partir de ahora, por ordenes de Madre Naturaleza y de Hombre de la Luna, Pitch Black queda a cargo de nosotros, los guardianes – dijo Norte en un suspiro – pero eso no significa que lo debemos vigilar las 24 horas del día, ¡claro que no! – comentó sonriente y dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda a Jack.

–¿entonces? – preguntó Jack sin comprender la situación

–Entonces – dijo Conejo – lo que debemos hacer es enseñarle nuestro mundo, para que, se familiarice con lo que significa ser bueno.

–¡Por supuesto! – dijo Jack emocionado – ¡así los niños no le tendrán miedo y, creerán en él y entonces podrán verlo!

–Así es Jack – una sonrisa de ternura adornó el rostro del mayor, complacido por la reacción que tuvo el peliblanco – por ahora, será mejor que vayamos mostrándole poco a poco nuestro mundo.

–De acuerdo, ¡esto lo tiene que saber Jamie! – respondió emocionado, caminando en dirección a la puerta de salida –Iré a verlo ahora mismo – de pronto se sentía mejor, la noticia sobre la reintegración de Pitch le había hecho olvidar su fatídico encuentro con Lacie.

–Espera un segundo niño – le detuvo Conejo. El menor hizo caso deteniendo su andar – creí que venías de donde Jamie – un recuerdo hizo 'clic' en la mente del peliblanco y solo se rio, evitando sonar nervioso.

–Es verdad – hizo una breve pausa pensando en una buena mentira para no delatarse – pero… cuando lo vi… yo no sabía sobre esto, así que, quiero ir de regreso, cuanto antes, a contarle – sonrió ampliamente. Conejo suspiró y movió su pata en señal de que se marchara, la sonrisa de Jack solo se ensanchó mas y finalmente partió ahora sí, a la casa de su pequeño amigo.

...

Lacie solía salir de vez en vez de la guarida, conocía perfectamente bien la mayor parte del globo terráqueo, salvo algunas partes en donde se escondían algunas festividades que, si bien, les había hecho una travesura (tal era el caso del Conejo de Pascua) o se habían enterado de los 'pecados' que había cometido y le echaban, por simple temor de que el chico les hiciera algo malo como los rumores que se decían sobre él. Fuera cual fuera el caso, Lacie confiaba plenamente en que sus acciones no eran malas, solía actuar soberbio y altanero, y era esa misma actitud la que le había hecho ganarse el resentimiento de Aitana, aunado a ello, la mujer no pensaba en otra cosa más que en rehabilitarlo, como lo había hecho con Picth y con otros espíritus mas que le habían causado problemas en el pasado.

–¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido? – decía en voz baja Lacie mientras volaba a una altura menor a la de las nubes, no quería arriesgarse a volar mas alto y toparse con algún espíritu blanco o peor, con alguno que trabajase para Aitana, miraba hacia todos los lugares en busca de aquel que había cruzado hasta el mundo inferior para hablar con él, llevaba todo el día y había recorrido gran parte del globo terráqueo –Obviamente no iré a buscarlo al polo Norte – se dijo – aunque es probable que se encuentre allí, después de todo, si no mal recuerdo el líder de los guardianes es Santa Claus, lo mas seguro es que ese niño se encuentre ahí pero, en ese lugar hace frío – frunció el ceño y se abrazó haciendo la imagen de que tenía frío – y mi chaqueta no es muy gruesa, quizás me congele si voy a ese lugar.

Habían pasado cerca de unas tres o cuatro horas desde su escape de casa, tenía el presentimiento de que probablemente ese día no volvería a ver a Frost y comenzaba a sentirse ansioso, sin embargo, una pequeña ventisca combinada con un par de copos de nieve que caían ligeramente como brisa del cielo le hizo saber que el guardián estaba cerca, bajó un poco mas hasta tener la altura del rascacielos mas alto de aquella ciudad, no era invierno, y la gente comenzaba a preguntarse la razón de aquella ligera nevada.

–Probablemente esté en este lugar – susurró – Nadie mas puede crear este tipo de anomalías – sonrió con esa típica mirada lasciva que le caracterizaba – esto va a ser interesante.

Con cuidado, bajó hasta llegar al piso, en donde se dedicó a caminar durante algunas calles como si fuera un chico común, girando la vista pendiente de cualquier señal que le pudiese llevar hasta Jack, finalmente, tras unas seis manzanas recorridas, se cansó de caminar y emprendió vuelo nuevamente, lo suficientemente alto como para observar a detalle a los habitantes de la ciudad y como para pasar desapercibido. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando escuchó la risa de un niño y aquella voz que había estado buscando, apresuró el vuelo, siguiendo aquel sonido y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, bajó de nueva cuenta para continuar su camino corriendo hasta que se topó con una peculiar escena que sinceramente, no esperaba: se trataba del chico peliblanco jugando con un pequeño niño castaño, haciendo nevar ligeramente en el lugar en el que ambos estaban.

–Te encontré – sonrió con malicia llamando la atención de Jack, la risa de Jamie se detuvo en seco cuando notó que su amigo se había puesto serio y miraba la acera con cierto asombro – ¡Y vaya que me costó trabajo hacerlo! – esta vez, soltó una fuerte carcajada.

–¿Lacie? – preguntó incrédulo.

–¿¡Oh!? ¿Qué sucede con esa expresión? – el peliazul se acercó con lentitud.

–¿Me estabas buscando? ¿Cómo me encontraste? Espera, ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?

–Sencillo – dijo Lacie estirando los brazos y abrazando a Jack, pegando su cuerpo al contrario sintiendo un leve escalofrío cuando la temperatura fría de Jack chocó contra la cálida temperatura de él. Jack solo retrocedió, sin soltarse del agarre pero tampoco correspondió – Querías que te contara la historia de mi récord ¿no?

–S… si – tartamudeó, al sentir el aliento de Lacie en sus labios.

–Bueno, pues entonces…

–¿Jack? – la voz de Jamie interrumpió el beso que Lacie iba a plantar en los labios pálidos del menor de los guardianes – ¿Sucede algo? ¿con quien hablas? ¿Por qué haces esos gestos tan extraños?

–¡Jamie! – aquellas preguntas hicieron que el peliblanco reaccionara, lanzado lejos de su alcance al chico que se aferraba a su cuerpo.

–¿Qué? ¿es tu hijo? – preguntó con molestia el espíritu del día de los inocentes sosteniendo sus brazos después del empuje que Jack le proporcionó para retirarlo –¿o será acaso que es tu amante? – esta vez, su voz sonó lastimada, aunque parecía mas enojado que dolido.

–Es mi amigo – dijo Jack, sin especificar a quien se dirigía.

–¿Amigo? – preguntaron Jamie y Lacie al mismo tiempo.

–¡Ah!, Jamie – dijo, agachándose hasta la altura del castaño y poniendo una mano en su hombro – un chico vino a visitar, ¿puedes verlo?

–¿Es un espíritu? – respondió un poco asustado girando la vista hacia donde Jack estaba segundos atrás, de a poco, frente a sus ojos, se divisó la figura de un chico bastante andrógino con una cara de molestia. – ¿Ja… Jack?

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el aludido preocupado por el tartamudeo del menor.

–Lo veo – susurró. Ante tales palabras, el peliblanco se sorprendió, no le había hablado de Lacie, y era obvio que no le conocía por la expresión de asombro y terror que Jamie tenía en el rostro – ¿Quién es, Jack?

–Su nombre… es Lacie – respondió – es el espíritu del día de los inocentes. Pero, ¿Cómo es que puedes verlo? ¿Cómo es que puede verte? – esta vez se dirigió a Lacie, quien sólo miraba con incredulidad la ingenuidad del guardián.

–¿Jacqueline no te lo dijo? – Jack negó con la cabeza y el peliazul suspiró cruzando sus brazos y acercándose a ellos – nosotros somos algo así como supersticiones – comenzó a explicar – mi hermana es un espíritu alterno, pero igual, sigue siendo una festividad oscura. Los mortales siempre serán supersticiosos por eso siempre podrán vernos, a diferencia de ustedes como guardianes o algunas festividades blancas, no necesitamos que los niños o los adultos crean en nosotros, ellos simplemente pueden vernos si así lo desean, si no, pasamos desapercibidos como uno mas del montón. – Aquello era sorprendente, pero a Lacie le molestaba explicarlo.

–Entonces es por eso – dijo Jack luego de unos segundos de silencio. – Creí que los niños debían creer en ti para verte – sonrió – toda mi vida creí que para todos los espíritus era igual, pero veo que solo para los de festividades blancas.

–Para que lo sepas – respondió acercándose a Jamie – Nuestros propósitos no son los mismos. El deber que tienes tú, los guardianes y la Luna, es proteger la inocencia de los niños, Aitana y compañía se encargan de mantener en equilibrio los fenómenos que suceden para mantener la paz. Y así sucesivamente – terminó por decir moviendo las manos y acariciando la cabeza del niño con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Y tu deber y el de Jacqueline? ¿Cuál es? Y si es así, ¿entonces porqué Pitch necesita que crean en él? – esta vez, Jack se acercó para alejar unos centímetros al asustado niño castaño que cerraba con fuerza los ojos al sentir el tacto de Lacie, sosteniéndolo del hombro.

–Dime Frosty – dijo Lacie ensanchando su sonrisa para después levantarse y quedar a unos milímetros de distancia entre sus labios y los de Jack, dejando a Jamie en medio de ambos. – ¿Por qué no juegas conmigo también? – con suavidad, rozó los labios del albino rápidamente y después acercó su boca al oído del peliblanco – Incluso podemos jugar en la cama – susurró lamiendo la oreja de Jack, quien solo se estremeció y le lanzó lejos, atrayendo a Jaime consigo.

–Si no te molesta – respondió Jack con el rostro encendido – Hay un niño presente. Así que po… por favor… no hagas ese tipo de cosas – tartamudeó. Lacie frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

–Claro – murmuró – es tu deber proteger su "inocencia" ¿no? – su voz sonaba molesta, sin embargo no protestó, suspiró con desgano y se dio media vuelta – cuando estés dispuesto a dejar de jugar con ese niño, me buscas – y emprendió vuelo, dejando a Jack y a Jamie confundidos.

–¿Jack qué le pasa a tu amigo? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo en el oído? – la mirada curiosa de Jamie hizo que el guardián sintiera un escalofrío.

–No dijo nada – respondió.

–Jack – los ojos cafés de Jamie le miraron con titubeo – ese chico…

–¿Te da miedo? – le interrumpió, el menor negó con la cabeza.

–No es eso, creo, que ese chico no tiene buenas intenciones. – Jack se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras del niño, hasta el momento, todos con los que se topaba le habían advertido sobre relacionarse con él, probablemente el peliblanco no podía notar que Lacie no tenía buenas intenciones para con él puesto que estaba tan entusiasmado con saber sobre su récord que prefería ignorar las advertencias y su instinto de peligro que le advertía alejarse de aquel niño afeminado. – No quiero que nada te pase Jack – terminó por decir y se abalanzó en un abrazo hacia el guardián.

–No te preocupes Jamie, no va a pasarme nada. – le dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo.

–¿Pero y si sucede algo como lo de Pitch?

–Estaremos bien.

–Jack, tengo miedo. – esta vez, sus ojos se toparon con aquellos orbes azules.

–Descuida – Jack estrechó una vez mas a Jamie en un abrazo, esta vez un poco mas fuerte – Yo te protegeré, nada va a pasarnos, te lo prometo. – Jack le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y sonrió. La platica no continuó, la madre del castaño le llamó y Jack tuvo que partir. Su mente se había hecho un desastre, necesitaba una explicación por parte de Lacie.

...

–Maldición – murmuró el peliazul en vuelo cuando regresaba a la guarida en el mundo inferior – Me pregunto si podré llegar a algo con ese niñato – El sonido de una campana en una iglesia cercana le hizo detenerse, con resentimiento observó el reloj que se mostraba en la parte mas alta del edificio: 6:30 pm. – Me pregunto si 'ese sujeto' tendrá algo interesante esta noche – esta vez, se había transformado en chica y sonrió con lujuria bajando al piso para continuar su camino a pie.

Aquella ciudad no era grande, pero tampoco era pequeña, era de aquellas ciudades en que se podía ir por ahí caminando tranquilamente y eso era algo que a Lacie le agradaba cuando visitaba a 'ese sujeto'. El hombre podía ser egocéntrico y muy demandante en cuanto al cuerpo del espíritu se trataba, sin embargo, no podía negar que le daba verdadero placer, aunado a ello, podía obtener información sobre lo que el quisiera y solo debía entregar su cuerpo femenino, al día siguiente, podía divertirse con la expresión del sujeto al mostrarle que en realidad era hombre. No importaban las veces que lo hiciera ni con cuantos hombres lo hiciera, aquella era su broma favorita. Paseó tranquilamente mezclándose entre las personas que transitaban por algunos lugares de la ciudad hasta llegar a un edificio de varios departamentos, entró y subió las escaleras, finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta y tocó.

–¿Quién? – preguntó una voz ronca desde dentro.

–¿Quién mas vendría a visitarte a un lugar como este? – respondió con molestia y sarcasmo dejando escuchar aquella voz tan dulce y melodiosa que había fascinado a Jack cuando se conocieron. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un hombre de al menos unos 30 o 40 años, alto, delgado y de cabello negro.

–¿Otra vez tú aquí? Pensé que no te vería hasta la siguiente semana. Esta mañana no te quedaste mucho tiempo ¿A dónde fuiste? – Lacie solo hizo una mueca y, haciendo a un lado al hombre, se adentró en el departamento.

–A casa, ¿A dónde mas iría? ¿conseguiste información? – dijo, sentándose en un sofá lleno de papeles frente a una mesita en la cual, había mas documentos regados.

–¡Por supuesto que no! No soy tan rápido, tan solo ha pasado un día. – aquel hombre parecía cansado, sus ojos tenían ojeras y llevaba una bata de dormir y pantuflas. – ¿Viniste solo a eso?

–Esperaba que tuvieras algo que pudiera servirme, aunque, supongo que debo pagar para acelerar las cosas, esta mañana no hubo suficiente tiempo para satisfacerte completamente – la voz femenina de Lacie se hacía cada vez mas y mas sensual mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el más alto sujetándolo del cuello en un abrazo para luego ser sostenido de la cadera y sus labios quedaron aprisionados en un demandante beso.

–¿Así que era eso? Aunque fuiste tú la que salió corriendo – sonrió el sujeto.

–¿Te quedarás a platicar toda la noche? ¿o prefieres venir a la cama? – su voz sonaba molesta, pero hizo lo posible por disimular.

–¿Sucedió algo para que regresaras el mismo día a tener sexo conmigo? – aquella persona parecía conocerlo bastante bien, y eso era algo que al peliazul le molestaba.

–Nada que sea asunto tuyo. – respondió de mala gana, quitándose con lentitud los tenis – deberías concentrarte solo en lo que te corresponde – el hombre frunció el ceño, por una parte, le molestaba aquella actitud tan soberbia y altanera de la chiquilla, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba, puesto que así podía domarla y educarla cuando estuvieran en la cama. Suspiró cansado y se acercó con parsimonia a la chica que le esperaba sentada al borde de la cama.

–Como quieras – pronunció, sonriendo de manera amplia y quitando la camisa que Lacie llevaba, aquella misma camisa negra que Jacqueline le había puesto cuando llegó de su aventura romántica con aquel mismo tipo esa misma mañana. El hombre abrió los ojos y una risilla se escapó de sus labios, la chica solo enarcó una ceja, ¿Qué era tan divertido? – ¿Sabes? – dijo de manera divertida – Podrías usar sostén de vez en cuando. No creo que te haga daño. – aquellas palabras provocaron que el espíritu del día de los inocentes se sonrojara y, por instinto, se llevó ambas manos a sus pequeños senos, cubriéndolos.

–Eso… – tartamudeó, provocando que el hombre riera, le miró de mala gana y se llevó el cabello que cubría sus ojos hacia atrás de una de sus orejas.

–Bueno – continuó el sujeto mientras se recostaba por sobre la actual chica y soplaba con suavidad sobre uno de los pequeños pechos de Lacie – no creo que lo vayas a necesitar justo ahora – el peliazul iba a protestar, sin embargo, un leve gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la húmeda boca contraria masajeando su pecho. Aquella sería una larga noche.

…/...

N/A: Me tardé mas de lo esperado y solo es un capítulo, sé que no tengo excusa, mi casa está de luto y en serio no me dan muchas ganas de escribir así, pero, al menos este es, por ahora, el capítulo mas largo y no solo de esta historia sino de todos los fics que he escrito. En fin. Bluefrosty27, por supuesto que escribiré como fue la rehabilitación de Picht, pero el capitulo está planeado para mas adelante. Por ahora es todo lo que puedo decir. Sin mas, me despido de ustedes, no sin antes disculparme por las faltas de ortografía y/o gramática pero como dije, no tengo cabeza para corregir. Nos leemos después. Por cierto, ya casi se viene lo bueno (Lemon y mas lemon).

Ciao :*


	6. El trabajo de Lacie

Disclaimer: los personajes de El Origen de los guardianes no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía.

Capítulo 6: El trabajo de Lacie.

La mañana siguiente, Lacie despertó con su cuerpo normal, se sentía sucio y pegajoso, realmente necesitaba un buen baño. Giró la vista hasta toparse con el hombre que yacía dormido a su lado, suspiró profundo y rodó los ojos.

–Bastardo, no puedo creer que me hayas mordido – murmuró llevándose una mano al hombro sintiendo un leve ardor a causa de la herida. – lo peor fue que te quedaste dormido a la mitad – se quejó pasándose la mano contraria por el cabello. – Ah, no debí haber venido aquí en un principio. Si tan solo fueras ese mocoso – con lentitud, se bajó de la cama y cubrió su entrepierna con el bóxer que llevaba puesto la noche anterior. Dispuesto a vestirse, se agachó a limpiarse los restos de fluidos que tenía de su compañero, aquello no le hacía mucha gracia, puesto que, a pesar de que el contrario había usado condón, cuando se lo quitó había hecho un completo desastre.

Con parsimonia se vistió, tomó el resto de sus pertenencias y salió de allí. Sabía que Jacqueline le estaría esperando con un buen regaño y probablemente con algo de ropa limpia, el solo pensar en las palabras de su hermana mayor le daban ganas de no regresar a casa y buscar un lugar en donde pudiera ducharse, sin embargo, tras meditarlo a fondo, decidió seguir su camino, puesto que estaba seguro de que nadie le ayudaría acogiéndolo debido a su mala reputación. Inmerso en su mente, Lacie no fue capaz de percatarse que había llegado a la línea divisora y, que incluso, la había atravesado, no fue sino hasta que se encontró frente a la guarida en que dejó de idear un plan de escape. Con cuidado y cautela se adentró, intentando no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de su hermana, después recibiría el regaño, por el momento, el chico solo estaba concentrado en tomar un baño caliente y quedarse en la bañera por un largo rato, aun era temprano después de todo.

–Probablemente esté en su habitación – murmuró mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y pestañeó un par de veces para comprobar que su vista no le mentía; sobre su cama aún tendida, yacía profundamente dormida Jacqueline, aferrada a una de las cadenas que llevaba en sus manos como si se tratase de un muñeco de peluche. Lacie sonrió ante aquel gesto, ¿lo había esperado toda la noche? Bajó la mirada y con un gesto de ira y tristeza empuñó sus manos, se sentía frustrado, si tan solo le hubiera obedecido en aquel entonces. – ¡Oye! – habló de manera fuerte cuando se encontró mas calmado – ¿Qué haces aquí? – esta vez, la movió un poco de su lugar y de a poco, la chica empezó a desperezarse.

–¿Dónde estabas? – fue lo primero que dijo Jacqueline tras despertarse, aun somnolienta.

–¿Eso importa? Además, yo pregunté primero. – respondió de mala gana.

–Te estaba esperando, ¿Qué mas haría aquí? – se sentó al borde de la cama y talló sus ojos para luego bostezar cubriendo su boca. – ahora, ¿Dónde estabas?

–Por ahí. – aquella respuesta no hizo feliz a la mayor, sin embargo, sabía que de nada serviría preguntar una vez mas, puesto que, con seguridad, el chico no iba a decirle qué había hecho la noche entera para no llegar.

–¿Por qué siempre eres así? – preguntó con molestia mientras sostenía sus cadenas y las tiraba al piso haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

–¿'Así'? No sé a que te refieres – Lacie puso su pie bajo la cadena que daba al brazo derecho de su hermana.

–¡Así! – exclamó – ¡Siempre eres tan…! – frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Tan? – a este punto, el peliazul había dejado de ponerle atención a los reclamos de la mayor y se había concentrado en jugar con la cadena, pensando cómo podría usarla para gastarle una broma.

–¡Tan egoísta! – gritó tirando de la atadura con la que Lacie jugaba, provocando que éste cayera.

–¡¿Egoísta?! – gritó ofendido desde el suelo. – ¿sabes? En realidad no quiero escuchar eso de ti.

–¿Ah no? ¿y porqué? – esta vez, Jacqueline se puso de pie.

–¡Porque si hay alguien egoísta en esta casa eres tú!

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?! ¡Si preocuparme por ti y por nuestro padre es ser egoísta entonces lo soy!

–¡Nunca te he pedido que te preocupes por mi! – respondió Lacie levantándose del suelo.

–¡De verdad que eres imposible! – Jacqueline realmente se sentía enojada, sabía que no importaban las palabras que le dijese a su hermano, ninguna de ellas sería capaz de llegar hasta él, odiaba la manera en que se había vuelto todo, odiaba completamente el hecho de que el menor de los O'latern fuera alguien tan retorcido y odiaba que ella tuviera, en parte, la culpa. No podía mas, debía controlar sus emociones si no quería causar un alboroto como la última vez. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla adornando su cara con gestos de molestia, pronto llegaron mas y Lacie no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la vista.

–Quiero que salgas de mi habitación – dijo de manera forzosa evitando el contacto visual con la mayor.

–Descuida – contestó Jacqueline limpiándose el rostro – No pensaba quedarme.

–Te odio ¿sabes? – susurró cuando la chica dio media vuelta para salir, sus orbes violeta se inundaron nuevamente y con mucho esfuerzo retuvo el llanto.

–Lo sé – respondió tranquila, para finalmente marcharse. La puerta se cerró tras ella y con prisa, se adentró en su habitación para recostarse en su cama a llorar. –Yo también me odio – murmuró en el silencio de su recámara.

En la habitación contraria, Lacie yacía sentado en el piso, con la espalda recargada en la cama, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y una pequeña gota cristalina hizo paso desde sus ojos hasta el piso, al darse cuenta, parpadeó un par de veces y recordó que necesitaba bañarse. Se levantó de su lugar, buscó entre su armario ropa limpia y una toalla hasta que salió al baño, no sin antes asegurarse de que Jacqueline seguía en su cuarto, cuando finalmente se halló en la bañera, se recostó cómodamente y suspiró.

–Maldición – se quejó – ¿Por qué siempre las cosas terminan así contigo, Jacqueline? – cerró los ojos, no supo en realidad cuanto tiempo, pero cuando los abrió, su piel estaba un tanto arrugada. Entonces decidió salir de la bañera, se sentía mas limpio y ya no sentía restos de su compañero de cama, se secó, se vistió y con melancolía salió de la casa. No quería estar con su hermana.

…

Aquella mañana, como solía hacer cuando no tenía mucho trabajo, Jack se había levantado temprano y de manera juguetona molestaba a los yetis que trabajaban en la siguiente navidad, para luego escaparse a la madriguera y molestar a Conejo y después visitar a Jamie y a sus amigos, después de todo estos estaban de vacaciones.

–No me digas – suspiró Conejo, mientras esquivaba una bola nieve que pasó rosando su larga oreja – estás aburrido, paleta.

–¡Por su puesto que no! – respondió de inmediato Jack, colocándose sobre una roca – Y no me llames "paleta" – dijo en un tono más bajo.

–¿Entonces que haces aquí? – Continuó el Conejo de Pascua, sin perder de vista lo que hacía.

–Solo pasaba a ver que todo estuviera en orden, ya sabes, y si se podía… charlar un poco – Conejo detuvo sus labores, se giró y observó intrigado, ¿de cuando acá Jack lo visitaba para charlar? – ¡ah! ya sé que es extraño, pero… Norte me dijo… que podía preguntarte a ti sobre Lacie.

–¡De ninguna manera! – respondió inmediatamente el guardián de la esperanza, elevando la voz, mientras se sonrojaba – no quiero recordar a ese sujeto – dijo y de nueva cuenta volvió a sus labores, esta vez mas apresurado – ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Hada? – comentó mas tranquilo.

–¡Que gran idea! – respondió Jack entusiasmado – por cierto Conejo – susurró antes de irse, llamando la atención del mayor – no trabajes demasiado – y se fue, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo, dejando atónito al guardián, volteó a sus labores una vez que el albino se marchó y se percató entonces que su trabajo había sido cubierto por escarcha, apretó los dientes con furia y gritó tan fuerte como pudo. Aquello iba a pagárselas.

Jack no podía contener la risa mientas volaba hacia la guarida de Hada, realmente le hubiese gustado ver la cara de Conejo tras aquella broma. Sin embargo, estaba mas emocionado y ansioso por saber mas sobre aquel chico que había conocido.

-¿Conejo te envió conmigo? – preguntó Hada sin parar de moverse. Jack solo asintió. – No lo entiendo – prosiguió, no sin antes guardar los dientes que sus ayudantes le habían traído.

-Me dijo que tú sabrías más al respecto – dijo en un tono inocente.

-Bueno, no es cómo si yo no conociera su historia – comentó ella, poniéndole un poco más de atención al albino – quiero decir, todos conocen su historia.

-No todos – interrumpió.

-Bueno, casi todos – sonrió la guardiana – Mira, Jack, yo podría simplemente dejarte echar un vistazo a su vida pasada.

-¿¡Lo harías!? – interrumpió nuevamente, entusiasmado. Hada le miró con compasión.

-Jack, el caso es – continuó ella en un tono desalentador – que tengo prohibido hacerlo sin el consentimiento de él – La sonrisa del albino se deshizo – pero si quieres, puedo contarte lo que todos sabemos – comentó un poco mas animada, dándole esperanza al chico – si de verdad quieres saber más, deberás hablar con él, aunque no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Bien – respondió Jack – al menos es algo.

-Lo que yo puedo decirte, es que fue traído como ayudante de Jack O'latern, desconozco las razones. Entiendo que era un chico obediente – dijo dubitativa – aunque no puedo afirmarlo. Y por alguna razón, decidió hacerse alguien promiscuo y sin moral. Se la pasaba haciendo bromas subidas de tono y lo peor era, que involucraba espíritus, tanto blancos como oscuros. – Hada miró a Jack, estaba tranquilo, escuchando atentamente su historia – eso es todo lo que puedo contarte por ahora.

-¿No hay mas? – preguntó decepcionado.

-Lo hay – respondió para su sorpresa – pero no creo que yo sea la apropiada. – dijo con algo de tristeza – ¡Cupido sabe más de la historia! – su tono se volvió alegre – ella fue testigo de todo – Jack no dijo nada. Solo asintió y agradeció que le hubiese explicado. Salió de ahí, dispuesto a olvidar el asunto por el día y dedicarse a hacer feliz a Jamie.

…

La historia de Hada no le había ayudado en mucho, si bien, había entendido el porqué era tan conocido, no entendía porqué lo odiaban tanto, y a todo eso, ¿Cupido había sido testigo? ¿de qué? ¿qué había hecho Lacie? ¿Por qué nadie quería que se relacionara con él? Todas esas preguntas rondaban su mente mientras se dirigía a ver a su pequeño amigo. Iba tan concentrado que solo pudo sentir el golpe contra el suelo, no sabía qué lo había golpeado, pero estaba seguro que era algo duro y pesado como para derribarlo.

"Debo tener cuidado" pensó, "y poner más atención en el camino". Abrió los ojos despacio, sobando la parte de su cabeza que había sido lastimada y buscando con su otra mano su cayado. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio a aquel chico sentado de rodillas frente a él, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Imbécil – pronunció molesto – si no te molesta, trato de… - se detuvo de repente al ver al peliblanco en la misma situación - ¡Ah! – gritó sonriendo – ¡pero si eres tú!. ¡Qué coincidencia! – Jack se quedó atónito, sin decir nada. Aquel muchacho, a pesar de ser un hombre, se veía bastante atractivo, su piel era blanca, aunque no tanto como la suya, y sus rasgos faciales eran finos, como los de una chica. - ¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua la estúpida marmota? – se burló.

-¡ah! Pero si es…

-Lacie – dijo el otro levantándose y extendiendo su mano, ofreciendo su ayuda – Lacie O'latern. – sonrió de manera cálida, haciendo que Jack sintiera amabilidad – es un alivio que puedas hablar, mocoso – su amabilidad se había ido al diablo.

-Lo siento – respondió el guardián sosteniendo la mano que le era ofrecida – estaba pensando en algunas cosas, no vi por donde iba.

-¿Heh? ¿ser guardián no es nada fácil, eh? – respondió sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa – como sea, yo también estaba pensando.

\- Que… coincidencia – dijo, sintiéndose incómodo.

-Bueno – continuó Lacie – me gustaría quedarme contigo pero… - sonrió lascivo dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera! – gritó Jack, sosteniendo la muñeca del espíritu – ah… yo… lo siento… - comentó soltándolo – es solo… que quiero… preguntarte algunas cosas – bajó la mirada, nervioso. Mientras tanto, el rostro de Lacie esbozaba una sonrisa, entre lasciva y siniestra. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo llevó a lo que parecía un apartamento abandonado, sin que Jack se percatara de ello.

-Bien – dijo en un tono suave, soltándolo – pregunta.

….

-¿Así que te prostituyes? – preguntó Jack con la cabeza ladeada, comprendiendo un poco de lo que Hada le había dicho.

-¡¿Prostituirme?! – Lacie soltó una carcajada – creo que te equivocas niño – sonrió de manera lasciva – Yo no hago tal cosa.

-Pero dijiste que te acostabas con los mortales, ¿Tan bueno es? – Jack no lograba entender del todo, pero estaba seguro de algo: le molestaba la manera de pensar de Lacie, aunque no sabía la razón, ni siquiera eran cercanos después de todo, solo se habían frecuentado un par de veces y era solo para discutir.

-Si, así es, es muy bueno, ¿y que? – contestó molesto – No suenes como Jacqueline – se quejó, mientras su flequillo se deslizaba cubriendo sus ojos – Mírame bien, Frosty – mencionó con desgano mientras movía sus caderas seductoramente, caminado con lentitud en dirección al aludido – Este es mi trabajo – continuó, esta vez con un tono mas dulce, acercándose al rostro de Jack para sostenerlo con sus finas manos y después, posar su frente en la contraria, observando a detalle los orbes azules que le miraban fijamente sin decir nada – Yo puedo transformarme en mujer – susurró, abriendo con sus pulgares la boca del peliblanco unos milímetros, acariciando con suavidad sus labios pálidos con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda rozaba la fría mejilla del ojiazul – los seduzco con esta apariencia – continuó, Jack podía sentir el suave aliento de Lacie mientras que mechones azules desbordaban por su cara y sus labios entraban en el juego del mayor, la respiración de ambos se volvió agitada y el hijo del espíritu del Haloween solo emitió un leve quejido – después hago que tengan sexo conmigo – continuó, esta vez, la voz que Jack pudo escuchar fue la de una chica, abrió los ojos y se percató de que Lacie había cambiado a su forma femenina – y una vez que se corren dentro – el peliblanco cerró los ojos nuevamente – les muestro que se han divertido con un chico. – las piernas del guardián empezaron a sentirse pesadas, su corazón se aceleró y cuando quiso ver la causa, la boca de Lacie le impidió moverse.

Se quedó perplejo, no sabía que había pasado, pero ahora, el chico de cabellos azules estaba sentado sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, besándolo de manera lasciva. Quería detenerlo pero algo se lo impedía, abrió su boca y lentamente comenzó a corresponder el beso, introduciendo su lengua y explorando a detalle la boca contraria. Se sentía demasiado bien. Pudo sentir como la temperatura de su compañero aumentaba a medida que profundizaba el beso. Lacie por su parte, de vez en vez soltaba leves gemidos mientras movía con suavidad sus caderas, tratando de excitarse a sí mismo y a Jack, jugando con el cabello del contrario e intentando sujetar el rostro del menor.

-Jack – gimió cuando se soltó del beso, en busca de aire - ¿Por qué no vamos a la cama? – sonrió. – Quiero saber qué se siente hacerlo con un niño – su voz sonaba agitada, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos brillaban. Jack negó con la cabeza y lo empujó, bajándolo de sus piernas.

-No seré parte de tu juego – dijo, levantándose de su lugar, dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Pero quiero hacerlo! – suplicó – ¡Mira! Incluso me he puesto duro – comentó, mostrando su entrepierna abultada, Jack simplemente se sonrojó, ¿se había puesto así por unos simples besos?

-Entonces arreglatelas solo, tienes dos manos – Lacie abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Estas rechazándome después de que tú eres el culpable de que esté así? Te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

-Correré el riesgo – tomó su cayado y se dirigió a la salida, las manos de Lacie le detuvieron.

-¡Vamos! – imploró una vez mas – incluso lo haré como una chica – terminó de decir, mostrando su apariencia femenina. Jack apretó con fuerza los dientes.

-He dicho que no – susurró, soltándose del agarre.

Finalmente salió de ahí, dejando a Lacie con el rostro totalmente rojo, probablemente de ira, o probablemente de excitación, quizás de ambas. El espíritu del día de los inocentes sopló con fuerza hacia arriba haciendo un puchero y uno de los mechones que caía por su frente se levantó. Pudo escuchar el sonido del viento cuando Jack emprendió vuelo, en verdad no podía creer que se había atrevido a rechazarlo, tomó su sudadera y el resto de sus pertenencias para después salir de aquel sofocante lugar que le hacía que el dolor entre sus piernas aumentara.

…

No quería admitirlo pero aquella sensación que las caderas de Lacie le daban era realmente excitante, había sentido como poco a poco su miembro y el del peliazul comenzaban a endurecerse, un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro cuando sintió aquella punzada en su entrepierna una vez mas y apresuró su vuelo, no soportaría mas tiempo aquel estado. Pasados unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, llegó a la cabaña de Norte, aceleró su paso, queriendo llegar lo mas pronto posible a su habitación para encargarse de aquel problema, sin embargo, la voz de alguien le detuvo en el proceso.

–Pensé que estarías con Jamie – los ojos de Jack se abrieron de golpe cuando la voz de Conejo sonó por la sala donde el gran mundo giraba.

–Si, iba a jugar con él pero, recordé que había… olvidado… algo – la voz de Jack sonaba ansiosa y su nerviosismo empezaba a ser cada vez mas y mas notorio.

–¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó el roedor acercándose al menor de los guardianes.

–No sucede nada – respondió al instante dando un paso hacia atrás, cubriendo de manera instintiva su entrepierna con su cayado, Conejo se detuvo en seco y segundos mas tarde sonrió de manera divertida.

–Oho, ¿enserio? – Jack se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error.

–¿Y qué es eso que tienes ahí? – comentó bromeando, apuntando la entrepierna del albino, - ¿ese es el ejemplo que le das a Jamie? – se burló – apuesto a que ahora te encargarás de él. ¡Vaya guardián de la diversión! – se rio – ¡sí que tendrás diversión, eh? – Jack estaba totalmente rojo, entre apenado y excitado, las sensaciones que el espíritu del día de los inocentes le había brindado, aún podía vivirlas, su mente las recordaba y esto hacía que su 'amigo' presionara con más fuerza sus pantalones, aquello empezaba a ser doloroso - ¡Ya no eres un mocoso! – terminó por burlarse. – está bien – continuó, – no le diré nada a Norte, ve y arregla tu asunto.

Finalmente Conejo dejó que Jack se fuera, no sin antes llamarle "pervertido", haciendo que la vergüenza del menor aumentara. Quería morirse (sí, otra vez), ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que haberlo visto él? Sin duda era lo peor. Y aunado a ello, ahora comprendía porqué todo el mundo le había advertido sobre Lacie, sin embargo, a pesar de lo sucedido, quería saber mas de él, no entendía la razón, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: quería ser cercano a Lacie O'latern.

-Esto es lo peor – murmuró, mientras movía su miembro entre sus manos.

…

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que no valió la pena tanta espera jeje. Lo siento, pero en este año, he estado demasiado ocupada, la universidad no me deja tiempo, mis vacaciones son de una semana entre cuatrimestre y las ocupo para hacer papeleo. Es realmente pesado. Pero bueno, aquí estamos nuevamente, siento que fue un poco apresurado, pero quería sacarlo adelante, lo tenía a la mitad y empezaba a hacerse tedioso, y bueno, henos aquí. Sin más, nos leemos luego. Gracias por esperar.

Ciao :*


End file.
